Incesto
by Nat-KF
Summary: Tras el gran evento deportivo-cultural Satsuki es atrapada por Ragyo y se ve obligada a soportar los abusos de esta. Ella solo piensa en volver con Ryuko
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Bueno esta historia esta planeada para que sea un three-shot (3 capítulos). Aviso que contiene material sexual que puede o no considerarse "fuerte" de pendiendo del punto de vista de cada lector. En unos días subiré la segunda parte.

**INCESTO**

_**POV. SATSUKI**_

_Existen niños que le temen a las sombras de la noche y a lo que en ellas se oculta,_

_Algunos otros se asustan al escuchar el estruendo de los truenos _

_También hay quienes temen a quedarse solos._

_Yo no siento temor por nada de eso._

_Es una persona la que me asusta y aterra,_

_Una persona cuya sonrisa significa mi tristeza y amargura…._

_Y esa persona, esa que tanto repudio, me causa no es otra que quien me dio la vida._

_Mi madre._

Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que todo esto sucedería, muy probablemente mi respuesta habría sido: "Eso es imposible, retírate de mí vista". Ahora cada noche deseo que algún falto de cordura nos hubiera avisado de nuestro catastrófico desenlace; pero claro está, el "hubiera" no existe.

Después del gran evento deportivo-cultural todo se fue a pique. Las posibilidades parecieron invertirse en nuestra contra, los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y hacían fundir el pánico que de por sí era ya incontrolable. Las palabras de Ragyo hacían un eco casi doloroso en mi cabeza "Tu eres mi hija, esa que debió morir" mi visión ya era borrosa para ese momento pero pude ver como el corazón de Matoi latía fuera de su cuerpo. Si antes ella fue la desconcertada ahora éramos las dos. La cabeza me dio vueltas, las extremidades me pesaban consecuencia de la paliza que mi madre me dio con "cariño".

Y había perdido a Junketsu, ¡DEMONIOS! Ahora ese maldito monstruo vestía con el Kamui de la castidad. Literalmente me lo había arrancado entre golpes que hacían volar la sangre por el aire, no pude hacerle frente a tal cosa inhumana; quede inconsciente y desperté solo para hacer volar todo en pedazos, que más daba morir en el proceso a esas alturas.

Pero de nuevo las cosas se salieron de control, termine siendo capturada por Ragyo cuando por segunda vez quede inconsciente. Cuando perdía los sentidos logre ver que Senketsu sacaba a rastras el cuerpo de Ryuko de alguna manera, después de eso todo se tornó negro.

Cuando desperté me encontré en el lugar que estoy actualmente, totalmente despojada de toda prenda y pendiendo con cadenas dentro de una celda. El ambiente oscuro, tan silencioso que el único sonido era el de una gotera, cada gota caí en un tiempo indefinido pues no tenía un patrón establecido, simplemente se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo. Examine toda posibilidad pero por más que evalué el lugar no descubrí nada que me ayudara. Confió plenamente en que mis 4 de elite vendrán por mí pero nada me asegura que será pronto, seguramente están en una situación crítica.

**-Ryuko-.** Digo sin pensar, es el único nombre que me viene a la mente desde que estoy encerrada aquí a merced de las garras de Ragyo.

Matoi Ryuko la chica rebelde que llego a mi academia con tan solo la mitad de la hoja tijera y una fiera determinación, Matoi la chica que teniendo todo en contra siguió intentándolo vestida de marinera, Matoi la chica con que me la pase luchando hasta ambas quedarnos sin aliento y escupir sangre, esa misma que juro destruir el sistema que tan fríamente calcule sin importar como tuviese que hacerlo. Ryuko la joven que se declaró mi enemiga natural ha resultado ser la hermana que creí muerta y he querido vengar desde tan temprana edad. Valla que la vida tiene un pésimo sentido del humor por no decir, sádico y macabro. De haberlo sabido nos habríamos evitado más de un problema…

**-¿En serio pensaste que atacándome por la espalda lograrías vencerme?-. **Esa estúpida voz. **–Pobre hija, tan ingenua-.** El eco de sus tacones contra el suelo se hizo más fuerte conforme se aproximó a mi lugar.

No le respondí, ni siquiera quise ver sus ojos, mantuve la mirada fija en el gris panorama. **–Es de mala educación no contestarle a tu madre-.** Vi su mano acercarse, la mano del pecado.

**-Dudo mucho que el tener a tu hija desnuda y pendiendo del techo dentro de una jaula metálica, sea fruto de una privilegiada educación-.** La falta de aire me complico la tarea de hablar pero con tal de dejarle clara mi percepción de la situación valió la pena. Desconozco el número exacto de días que han transcurrido. Lo único que me ha ayudado a hacer un frágil cálculo de tiempo ha sido el contar de los segundos entre visita y visita de Ragyo, no creo que sea coincidencia que al llegar al mismo número dentro del conteo se escuche el ruido de sus tacones. Así que tomo cada visita de esa loca como un nuevo día, es una forma de mantener la cordura, el saber que el tiempo si transcurre.

Recibí una fuerte bofetada causada por mi anterior respuesta, consecuencia del golpe un camino de sangre bajo desde mi ahora roto labio inferior, se fue deslizando por la extensión de mi cuello y se perdió más abajo**. –Cuida esa boca jovencita-.** Sus dedos de dirigieron a la reciente herida, su uña se incrusto en el lastimado labio haciendo brotar una mayor cantidad de sangre. Reprimí un quejido de dolor no le daría el gusto. **–Si fueras como tu hermana esa herida ya estaría sanada-.** Extrajo la mano, las puntas de sus dedos bañados con mi sangre. Se limpió en mi abdomen**. –Es una lástima que siendo mi primogénita hallas rechazado la bio-fibra en tu cuerpo-. **Yo lo llamo suerte, no soportaría el tener otra cosa en común contigo.

**-Es hora de purificarte-.** Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y sentí escocer mis ojos de forma automática. ¡No de nuevo! ¡No quiero que me toque! Sin ser consciente de ello negué con la cabeza. **–No es una pregunta Satsuki-. **Río mientras con sus manos que eran muy frías, demasiado gélidas a decir verdad, tocaba mis senos. Sabiendo que no podre evitarlo, cerré los ojos e intente pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos lo que me estaba haciendo en este momento. Con sus uñas apretó mi pezón izquierdo, me lastimaba aplicando fuerza en esa área tan sensible. Maldita Ragyo.

**-¿Cuándo admitirás que disfrutas con esto**?-. Con la otra mano tomo mi pezón derecho, apretó ambos y los retorció como si estuviera enojada aunque en realidad seguramente tiene una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Nunca admitiré algo que es mentira-. **Reíste como respuesta a mi contestación. Antes me hubiera enojado pero ahora… ahora solo siento miedo por tu culpa, aunque lo oculte tú lo sabes y eso es lo que peor me hace sentir.

**-Entonces hare que sea verdad-.** Aumentaron mis ganas de llorar cuando los dedos, largos y fríos, acariciaron mi intimidad anunciando lo que pasaría a continuación. ¡Soy Satsuki! ¡Debo permanecer fuerte! Es mi obligación no solo para conmigo, sino que también con los 4 celestiales. **–Y después purificare a tu hermana, Ryuko Matoi-. ** ¡RYUKO!

**-¡ALEJATE DE RYUKO!-.** Las cadenas de las que pendo temblaron cuando inconscientemente tire de ellas y tú, tú te reíste como siempre haces ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA! **–¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-.** No tienes derecho a hacer todo esto.

**-Ryuko vendrá por si misma a Honnouji-. **No Ryuko, no lo hagas. **–Vendrá cegada por el enojo-.** Estúpida, ¡Cualquiera se enojaría contigo! ¡Eres una puta violadora incestuosa!

**-En fin sigamos con nuestro asunto-.** Me había olvidado de tus dedos acariciando mi intimidad. Dos de estos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia adentro, buscando penetrarme.

**-¡PARA! ¡DEJA DE TOCARME!-.** Por primera vez le grite que dejara de tocar mi cuerpo. Que apartara sus sucias manos de mi piel. **–¡ME DAS ASCO!-.** Una lágrima traicionera broto de mi ojo derecho e hizo sonreír sádicamente a Ragyo, su sonrisa me dio miedo, me hizo sentir cada bello de mi cuerpo erizándose y por primera vez en mi vida pensé que sería mejor no haber nacido.

Entonces sin sacar los dedos de mí intimidad dio la vuelta para dejar de estar a mi espalda y quedar frente a mí, mi aspecto debía de ser patético: colgando encadenada con un camino de sangre marcado desde mí labio hasta creo que el abdomen y con los ojos ya llorosos, llevaba mucho tiempo soportando sus abusos, demasiado. Me miró fijamente, se acercó examinando mi rostro**. –Los humanos son patéticos, lloran-. **Tomo mi lágrima con sus dedos, examinándole, viendo algo que jamás podría hacer: expresar emociones. **–Sufren por cosas sin sentido-.** Agrego tirando la lágrima. Fue ahí donde antes de poder reaccionar mi "madre" unió sus labios con los míos. Metió su lengua a mi boca mientras que sus dedos se habría paso cada vez más profundo dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba víctima de una ola de pánico y pavor, sudaba en frio.

Extrajo su lengua, un hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas, las ganas de vomitar con cada segundo son más grandes pero si se me ocurre llegar a hacerlo me castigara. Además no tengo suficiente contenido en mi estómago como para vomitar, sería solo bilis lo que expulsaría y quizá un poco sangre.

Paso la lengua por la herida de mi labio fruto de su saliva está sano, se cerró como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Solo quedo el rastro de sangre como prueba de su acto violento. Volvió a colocarse detrás de mí, pego su cuerpo al mío provocando otro espasmo de miedo. **–Dices que no disfrutas, pero estas toda húmeda-.** Haces fricción en mi interior para darle más énfasis a tu frase, un delgado hilo de fluido se desliza por mi pierna y bajo la mirada, humillada.

**-No me gusta, la humedad es una reacción de mi cuerpo ante la estimulación, eso es todo-. ** Logro que mi voz se escuche segura, llena de determinación como cuando me paraba en la cima de la academia para dirigirme a los alumnos.

**-Dirás lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa-. **Con su dedo índice y pulgar atrapo una parte demasiado sensible. –**Tu clítoris esta tan duro que ha de dolerte-.** Apretó este con más fuerza. A duras penas pude evitar soltar un gemido, tuve que morderme los labios y anqué no quise termine juntando las piernas… en búsqueda de fricción. Odio las estúpidas hormonas, si no fuera por ellas esto no sería tan difícil de llevar.

**-Te daré lo que necesitas-. ** Abrí los ojos grandes como platos, cuando escuche el ligero sonido de las ropas de Ragyo caer al suelo. **–Calmare la necesidad de tu cuerpo hija mía-. **Algo totalmente desconocido, algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido se deslizo por entre medio de mis piernas. **–Te daré placer-.** Rio con aquella melodía de psicópata que caracteriza a mi madre. Ahí, cruzando por mi cuerpo desde atrás había un… un … un.. miembro masculino.

**-Qué demonios-.** Dije sin pensar. **-¿¡Cómo demonios es posible esto!?-.** Por donde lo viese esa cosa era real. Ok está bien que esta mujer que me trajo a la vida no es humana pero eso es es es…. simplemente grotesco.

**-Con la bio-fibra todo es posible cariño-. **Mendiga Ragyo ojala te pudras en el infierno, ¡que nunca tengas descanso! Comenzaste a restregar esa cosa entre mis pierdas. –**Oh mira se ha empapado en tus fluidos Satsuki-. **Vi hacia abajo y desgraciadamente era verdad. No te conteste, ya no diría nada, no hablaría, no gritaría, no gemiría como tu querías.

Al final de verdad lo hiciste, introdujiste esa cosa en mi cuerpo, moviéndolo primero lento y luego de forma violenta. Sentí que lo sacabas todo y luego volvías a meterlo entero de un solo golpe. Esa cosa debía medir alrededor de 30 cm. Las cadenas se tensaron por la fuerza que aplicaba en ellas, descargaba todo mi enojo en esas estructuras de metal, quería arrancarles del techo y golpear a Ragyo con ellas. Al final sentí como salió de mi cuerpo con una cara de enojo por no haber logrado arrancarme ningún sonido.

**-Al parecer no eres solo palabras, eres dura Satsuki-.** Debajo de mi un gran charco de fluidos, tanto míos como de ella, entremezclados, me daba asco el solo mirarlos. Mi mirada sombría y decidida a cobrar venganza algún día. Ahora no había miedo, había odio y rencor puros. **-3 horas y no soltaste ni un sonido-.** ¿¡3 HORAS!? Demonios.

Se fue, dejándome así, difamada y sucia. Seguí raspando mis uñas contra el suelo como venía haciendo desde hace días, afilando la única arma que me quedaba entre esos muros; aferrándome a la esperanza de ser libre. Pasó lo que calcule como 3 días sin que Ragyo me visitara, en su lugar tuve una corta y desagradable charla con la diseñadora que por órdenes de Ragyo me dio un baño a base de cubetazos de agua helada y después se largó.

**-También a ti te matare-. **Susurre. Aunque de a decir verdad, creo que mejor dejare ese honor a Ryuko, sé que ella ansia más que yo arrebatarle la vida a esa mocosa.

Repentinamente se escuchó una explosión en la parte superior. A esa le siguieron varias más y el ruido de un helicóptero acompañado de una ametralladora. **–Que rescate más llamativo-.** Alce la pierna y con un corte de mi uña rompí la cadena que me sostenía. Caí al suelo y sali corriendo aun con las manos esposadas.

Por los pasillos había muchos de los agentes de covers pero fue muy sencillo el córtalos. Mientras no me topara con la diseñadora o Ragyo mis uñas serian suficiente para escapar de ahí. Si mis cálculos son correctos los 4 de elite se encuentran en la terraza sur. Llegue al lugar, muchos enemigos pero ninguno que diera la talla me rodearon pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa aparecieron desde el cielo mis fieles compañeros, mis generales, mis amigos.

**-Satsuki-sama tome esto o se resfriara-**. Nonon me dio una manta con la que me cubrí. Los 4 escapamos en el helicóptero y llegamos a lo que me dijeron era el sol desnudo.

**-¿Qué le sucedió a Matoi?-.** Fue mi primera pregunta. Me dijeron que había pasado más de un mes desde el gran evento deportivo-cultural, me reportaron los detalles de la situación pero nadie me había dicho que diablos le sucedió a mí.. her.. hermana.

**-Ella… despertó hace apenas unas horas, estuvo desmayada todo este mes pero cuando abrió los ojos…. Ella no era la Ryuko-Chan de siempre-.** Me explico con lágrimas la amiga de Ryuko, Mako. **–Inclusive le dijo cosas horribles a Senketsu-Chan y lo dejo, ella partió a la academia sola -.** Creo haber palidecido ante la noticia.

**-Tengo que hablar con Senketsu-. **Mako asintió aun llorando, estaba muy preocupada por Ryuko, nadie podía darle consuelo. Llegamos al lugar donde tenían a Senketsu. No necesite escuchar sus palabras para ver que igualmente estaba desecho, el pañuelo que vendrían siendo sus ojos estaba húmedo, se veía perdido.

**-Sé que debes odiarme, pero ahora solo nosotros podemos salvarle-.** Le dije y volteo a verme. Fue como ver a una persona a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante y me observaba fijamente como descifrando algo. Con su manga me extendió el guante rojo que siempre usaba Ryuko, me estaba dando la aprobación de usarle. **–Muchas gracias-.** Me incline antes Sekentsu pero para mi sorpresa el uso sus mangas para hacer que me levantara, me volvió a ver fijamente y se movió en un gesto negativo, entendí lo que decía.

El ruido de una explosión me hizo mirar por la pequeña ventana ahí le vi. Entre el humo y vapor que brotaba a montones se alzó la figura de Ryuko pero incluso su forma de pararse era distinta, aun estando lejos pude distinguir la locura que desbordaba de sus ojos. Con un movimiento de su hoja tijera hizo volar todo lo que había en la cubierta del barco **-¡LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS!-.** Soltó una carcajada que dejaba en evidencia la locura que ahora corría por sus venas. Salí corriendo al encuentro con ella, ahora yo portaba a Senketsu y Ryuko estaba siendo poseída por Junketsu.

**-¡MATOI!-.** Grite con fuerza para que me escuchara aunque ya me había visto llegar. Primero hizo una mueca de desagrado que resultaba muy insultante y después sonrío sádicamente, era una sonrisa que no pertenecía a su persona, una sonrisa inhumana.

**-Al parecer los dos se han unido en un patético intento por detenerme-.** Sentí la presión y tensión que desprendía Senketsu al escuchar eso, él estaba sufriendo más que todos el drástico cambio de Ryuko. Active la transformación humano-prenda. Me costó esfuerzos titánicos el soportar la energía que corría por mi cuerpo, sentía que se me quemaba la piel con cada segundo transcurrido y que mi respiración me sofocaba pero si esto era lo necesario ¡LO LOGRARIA! ¡SOY SATSUKI KIRYUIN Y HARE LO NECESARIO PARA LOGRAR MI OBJETIVO!

**-Veo que sientes apego por Bakuzan a pesar de que mamá ya la rompió una vez-. **No me moleste en contestarle, en ese estado será inútil hablar con ella pues no escuchara razones mientras este sumida en la locura. **–Y Ahora no contestas, te sigues creyendo la gran cosa ¿No, Satsuki?-.**

Eso abrió paso a una pelea en la que estaba claro yo no podría ganar, si Ryuko originalmente era fuerte ahora su poder de pelea rayaba en lo monstruoso, parecía ser indestructible pero algo tenía que hacer para devolverle a como era antes. De un puñetazo me mando volando hasta que choque contra unas placas metálicas que se habían desprendido del suelo, mi espalda crujió con el impacto y la sangre me bombeo rápidamente por el uso de Senketsu. Ryuko llego hasta a mí y me pateo contra el metal asiéndome escupir sangre.

**-Siempre me has visto desde arriba, siempre te has creído superior-. **Espere otro golpe que nunca llego, se acercó a mí con ese aire de psicópata desprendiendo a su alrededor. Instintivamente me recargue contra el metal queriendo hacer más grande el espacio entre nosotras pero ella se apegó hasta quedar a unos milímetros de mi rosto. El aire olía a sangre y la tensión me sofocaba, pero le mantuve la mirada. Entonces sucedió algo muy bizarro, Ryuko me beso de forma salvaje, su lengua se metió a explorar mi boca, al extremo de que su lengua estrujaba a la mía. Cuando la saco dio una lamida a mis labios que me desconcertó aún más, ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder?

**-Ragyo me pidió hacerle un favor-. **Y ahora su sonrisa me dio ese miedo que me causaba la de Ragyo ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ELLA HARA ESO! ¡NOOOOOOO! **–Le dije que se lo cumpliría con gusto-.** Paso su lengua por mi oreja, el miedo me paralizo, no podía moverme. La transformación humano-prenda desapareció.

**-Por favor no-.** Dije con la voz quebradiza pero me ignoro y metió una mano debajo de la ropa tocando directamente mi intimidad. **–Te vez tan indefensa así Satsuki-. **Uso su fuerza para atrapar mis manos y dejarlas inmóviles arriba de mi cabeza, intente moverme pero el agarre era tan fiero que resultaba doloroso. Volvió a besarme con salvajismo mientras introducía un dedo. **-¡RECAPACITA RYUKO!-.** Grite con desesperación y lágrimas nublando mi vista, podría soportar que Ragyo lo hiciera pero no que mi hermana lo repitiera, no podría aguantarlo al menos no con cordura. Sucedió, algo cambio en su mirada, fue como si la locura desapareciera de sus ojos y retornara su personalidad. Me soltó de inmediato y comenzó a llorar viendo sus manos.

**-¡¿QUÉ ME HAZ OBLIGADO A HACER MALDITA RAGYO?!-.** Cerro los puños con fuerza y golpeo el barco asiendo que toda la estructura temblara. Después con rabia tomo a un pedazo de Junketsu con cada mano y comenzó a jalarlo en un intento de quitárselo.

**-¡NO RYUKO TE MATARAS!-.** Le grite e intente correr a ella pero entonces alguien me paro, eran Uzu y Gamagoori que sostenían mis brazos para no salir corriendo a por ella. **-¡RYUKO NO LO HAGAS!-**. Grite aún más fuerte , pero me sostenían con fuerza para evitar una acción suicida de mi parte.

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERO QUIERO QUITARMELO!-.** Se lo fue arrancando, la sangre era demasiado abundante. **-¡ES MEJOR MORIR A SER ASÍ!-.** Se quitó el ultimo pedazo, la sangre de alguna manera que no entendí muy bien llovía del cielo. Entre la tétrica lluvia salió Ryuko.

**-Te hice llorar Satsuki, yo de verdad no se cómo fui capaz de….-. **Cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando sin control, sus ojos se veían atormentados por lo que hizo momentos atrás pero no era ella misma, estaba siendo controlada, manipulada. Me solté de quienes me sostenía y corrí a Ryuko. Le abrase con fuerza sin importarme un comino que me vi manchada completamente con su sangre, se aferró a mí, sus manos se abrazan a mi espalda y escondió el rostro en mi cuello. **–Estuve a punto de hacerte lo que tanto odie que me hiciera, perdóname Satsuki-.** Sollozo y abrí los ojos enfurecida ¡ESA MALDITA HABIA VIOLADO TAMBIEN A RYUKO!

**-No es tu culpa Ryuko, no es tu culpa-. **Le abrase con más fuerza, le comprendía bien, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderse, la frustración de ver mancillado tu orgullo, tu cuerpo, tu persona. **–Asesinare a Ragyo-.** Levanto la mirada que había mantenido oculta entre mi cuello. **–Satsuki, ¿ella también te…-.** Afirme con la cabeza sin tener ganas de escuchar la pregunta completa. **–Entonces le mataremos ambas-.** Su mirada se veía enojada, paso de estar triste a enfurecida. **–Le hare pagar el haberte hecho eso-.** Me dijo ¿Estaba más enojada por lo que Ragyo me hizo a mí que a ella? Eso quiere decir que realmente nos sentimos igual pues me pasa lo mismo, me enfurece el saber que esa desgraciada toco el cuerpo de la persona que…. La persona que amo.

Algo extraño paso, bueno no tan extraño como todo lo anterior valla pero si algo un poco raro. Ryuko me miro, ya no enojada ni triste, simplemente me contemplo con una mirada curiosa. **-¿Por qué te preocupo tanto Satsuki?-.** Me pregunto de repente dejando libre la duda que le rondaba por la mente. Ya no vi motivos para ocultar mi sentimiento, ese que me palpitaba en el pecho desde hace tanto.

**-Por qué te amo Ryuko-.** Le dije, sentí las mejillas arder en un sonrojo, con ella aun abrazada a mi cuerpo… sin nada de ropa. **–Te amo demasiado-.** Ella no necesito que especificara que no era un amor fraternal al que yo me refería, lo supe por su mirada.

**-¿No te importa que seamos hermanas?-.** Me dijo, también cubierta por un tierno sonrojo aunque no tengo muy claro como lo diferencie puesto que por la sangre estaba prácticamente cubierta de rojo. **–Porque yo… yo también te.. te amo-. **

**-Pues entonces no me importa que seamos hermanas-.** Le dije sonriendo y antes de darnos cuenta ya nos estábamos besando.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios que recibí, en realidad no esperaba que comentaran XD

Ya en el capítulo tres leerán la venganza de Ryuko y Satsuki contra Ragyo

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**INCESTO**

_**POV. SATSUKI**_

_El miedo te hace paralizarte, te arrebata el dominio sobre tu cuerpo asiéndote quedar como un simple espectador. La ira te ciega y hace actuar impulsivamente cual animal rabioso. La frustración nace cuando te sientes incapaz de algo, cuando por más que intentas no vez tu objetivo realizado. El dolor, puede ser provocado por muchas cosas: palabras de alguien a quien estimas, una traición, muerte o contrario a ello la vida._

_Son los sentimientos y emociones los que nos hacen humanos, los que nos convierten a todos en hermanos de alma con el mismo deseo: Vivir._

El anochecer se fue tiñendo sobre la plataforma del barco dejando así un manto de estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas. El soplar de la brisa marina resultaría relajante en otra situación, una en la que de preferencia no nos jugáramos la vida cada 5 segundos. Un pequeño equipo de limpieza se encontraba muy ocupado en la labor de limpiar el desastre producido en cubierta, su trabajo sería extenso sobre todo por las placas metálicas rotas y la poco practica capa de sangre que cubrió todo. Ryuko, mi recientemente descubierta hermana menor además del bizarro amor de mi vida; cayó en mi brazos completamente agotada, el cansancio le obligó a cerrar los parpados tras el beso que compartimos.

**-Ryuko-chan es de mala educación dormirse en los brazos de alguien sin avisar-.** Mako en ocasiones puedes ser demasiado irracional incluso para ti…

**-Mako-san, Ryuko necesita descansar-.** Me puse de pie sintiendo las piernas acalambradas y entumidas; cruce la mano derecha por debajo de la espalda de Ryuko y la izquierda por debajo de sus rodillas para cargarle. La sangre aun permanecía algo fresca por lo que producía un sonido extraño. **–Yo le llevare a un cuarto para que duerma-.** No me separaría de ella por nada, por el honor de mi nombre que no lo haría.

**-Satsuki-sama, cuide mucho de Ryuko-chan puede ser muy fuerte y actuar impulsivamente cual bestia rabiosa pero también necesita amor, más particularmente su amor-. **El subidón de sangre a mi rostro no se hizo de rogar y apareció al instante dejando en evidencia mi pena. **–Serán una hermosa pareja-.** Salió corriendo a con Gamagoori y el resto de los 4 de elite dejándome con las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

Inumuta me dijo que tomara cualquier habitación al fin de cuentas todas eran iguales. En el trayecto Senketsu no se separó de nuestro lado, daba grandes saltos para poder mantenerme el paso. Como tenía los brazos ocupados abrí la puerta con una ligera patada, más un empujón que otra cosa. Basto observar la habitación rápidamente para percatarme de donde estaba el cuarto de baño.

**-Creo que le ayudare a limpiarse la sangre-.** Senketsu hizo un movimiento de asentimiento, eso de no poder comunicarnos de otra manera era un poco frustrante. **-¿No te molesta que este cerca de Ryuko, Senketsu?-.** Sería totalmente entendible si el me quisiera muerta y 3 metros bajo tierra antes que al lado de mi hermana.

**-Solo no se agarren a golpes en el baño-. **Sé que tenemos un extenso y en momentos algo absurdo historial de peleas pero, ¿De verdad cree que pelearíamos en un baño? Digo tenemos clase hasta para discutir ¡UN MOMENTO!

**-¡¿Cómo es que te entendí?!-. **

**-No tengo idea Satsuki, ya lo investigaremos después, ve a bañar a Ryuko antes de que la sangre se seque y pegue a su piel-.** Supongo que una vez matemos a Ragyo tendremos tiempo hasta para investigar la inmortalidad del cangrejo si se nos da la gana.

Me metí al cuarto de baño con ella aun en brazos. Deposite a Ryuko en la bañera y deje correr el agua. El líquido que se drenaba por el desagüe era de un intenso color rojo, conforme los minutos transcurrían se iba viendo de tonalidades más claras. Tome una botella de shampoo que estaba por ahí, poniendo una buena cantidad en mis manos me acerque a mi hermana que a pesar de llevar casi una hora bajo el agua no daba señas de despertar. Comencé a lavar su corta cabellera, la sangre se había adherido a cada uno de sus mechones formando costras.

**-Estúpida sangre-.** Murmure.

–**Tu puedes Satsuki-.** Valla no esperaba que Senketsu tuviera tan buen sentido de la audición. Seguí tallando alegrándome al ver que los cabellos de Ryuko iban retomando poco a poco su color natural; sería casi imposible limpiar su cabellera si fuera tan larga como la mía, supongo he de agradecer que haya optado por el estilo que porta. Al final un sentimiento de satisfacción me lleno el pecho al ver que lo único rojizo de su cabellera era ese mechón que tanto me gustaba. Terminado su baño le seque y lleve con Senketsu.

**-Ya puede vestirte-.** Le dije tranquilamente sabiendo que así ella se sentiría segura, teniendo a su mejor amigo como segunda piel no habría nada imposible.

**-Gracias Satsuki-** Senketsu se deslizo ágilmente por el cuerpo de Ryuko, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarla o lastimarle más. La respiración de ella inmediatamente obtuvo un ritmo sereno y acompasado**. –Me siento completo-. **No sabía que los uniformes pudieran suspirar**. –Todos sus signos vitales están bien, no te preocupes Satsuki-. **Agradecí internamente la información, tenía miedo de que algún órgano estuviera dañado o algo peor.

**-Ahora iré yo a tomar una ducha, confió en que Ryuko está en buenas mangas-.** Regrese al cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta, me quite lo poco que traía puesto y estaba manchado de sangre seca que comenzaba a quemarme la piel; quisiera que ese espeso líquido carmesí hubiera sido derramado de mis entrañas y no de las de Ryuko. Si mi plan no hubiese fallado, si hubiera logrado mejores cálculos y predicciones a los movimientos de Ragyo quizá mi hermana no habría caído en las violadores manos de "nuestra madre". Tendría que haber diseñado mejor todo, no hice lo suficiente.

Avanzo para abrir el grifo, no me molesto en templar el agua, dejo correr únicamente el agua fría que roza en lo helada. Quizá si Ryuko hubiera tenido pleno conocimiento de la verdad que yo sabía. Golpee la pared reprimiendo un sentimiento de culpa ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron? ¿A cuántos sacrifique? Mis estudiantes confiaban ciegamente en mí.

El agua lava la suciedad que surca mi piel, se lleva la sangre y la tierra pero no lograr arrastrar al drenaje todo el desastre y conflicto que retuerce mi interior. Antes de darme cuenta el agua que cae por el desagüe ya es transparente, libre de cualquier residuo. Me seco con dos toallas y procedo a vestirme con un pans negro y una playera gris, es ropa muy cómoda sobretodos después de vestir a Junketsu.

Regrese a la habitación con aire fresco. Ella seguía profundamente dormida. Tome asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama; observarle mientras descansa resulta ser muy tranquilizador, ver si pecho con el leve movimiento de la respiración.

**-Satsuki-.** Sigo sin acostumbrarme a la profunda voz de Senketsu.

**-¿Necesitas algo Senketsu?-.** Casi me ponía de pie para ir por lo que sea que el uniforme necesitara, también cuidaría de él, si era importante para Ryuko era importante para mí.

**-No, solo quería platicar, es raro poder ser escuchado-**. Seguramente es una cosa horrible el tener voz y sin embargo no lograr ser escuchado, literalmente. **–Sabes, desde el principio sospeche que Ryuko y tú se gustaban-. **

**-¿Enserio?-.** Intente suprimir un sonrojo sin éxito. ¿Cómo es que él se dio cuenta?

**-Sí, había algo entre ustedes, solo que no puedo describirlo-. **Asentí con la cabeza apenada por la situación. **–Me alegra que tú seas la pareja de Ryuko, ella puede ser muy terca y testaruda-. **Creo que eso es de familia. **–Y emm… te dare un aviso, ella puede llegar a ser muy celosa, demasiado-.** ¿Ryuko celosa?

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero llego Mako cargando la espada tijera. **–Satsuki-sama, los 4 de elite solicitan hablar con usted-.** Me dio el arma que traía y a leguas se notaba le costaba mucho cargar. Puse la espada tijera en la cama junto a Ryuko, el lugar donde siempre debe de estar.

**-Diles que pasen, y Mako, no es necesario el "sama", puedes decirme simplemente Satsuki- **Durante mucho tiempo insistí a los 4 de elite que me llamaran así pero cese los intentos al ver que ellos estaban decididos a llamarme Satsuki-Sama.

**-¡Satsuki-chan!-.** Dijo muy feliz, lo suficiente para comenzar a creer en la hipótesis de Inumuta: Mako se droga. **–Bueno se los iré a decir ¿¡Como esta Ryuko-chan!? ¿¡Sigues respirando cierto!?-.**

**-Está estable pero duerme cual piedra-. **Ni siquiera el escándalo de Mako le despertó. Nota mental: Ryuko tiene el sueño demasiado pesado.

**-Jejeje es que es un efecto secundario de las croquetas de no sé qué-. **Y pff así como repentinamente llego se esfumo de la habitación. Nota mental 2: cuidar la alimentación de MI Ryuko.

**-¡SANAGEYAMA!-.** Ese grito estruendosa que hizo temblar la estructura del barco no puede ser de otro que de Gamagoori.

**-El mono estúpido como siempre causando problemas-. **No es necesario decir quien hablo…

**-Por una vez ¿podrían comportarse a su edad?-**. El sonido de unos dedos tecleando sobre su computador.

**-Siempre los 3 contra mí, ¡NO VALE!-.** Siempre tan impulsivo Sanageyama, es por eso que gustan de molestarte: eres muy fácil de provocar.

**-¡CALLATE!-.** Le gritaron los otros 3 de elite. Creo que sí debería hablar con ellos acerca del bullyng XD

Entraron en la habitación. Gamagoori apenas podía estar dentro con su cabeza tocando el techo. Sanageyama mantenía una discusión con Inumuta sobre algo a lo cual no preste mucha atención. Nonon se abalanzo a abrazarme efusivamente, sus bracitos rodearon mi cintura y la estrujaron. **-¡Satsuki-chan!-.** Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí pero no me quise separar de Ryuko para decirle que todo estaba relativamente en orden. **–Estas bien-.** Acaricie su cabeza y luego baje los brazos como por instinto de supervivencia, algo me decía o más bien me gritaba que no abrazara a Nonon.

**-No deberías abrazar a la novia de otra persona-. **Esa voz que sonó de ultratumba es de…

**-¡Disculpa!-.** Nonon me soltó rápidamente sin reclamar como habría hecho en otra situación y al darme la vuelta vi la razón: un aura oscura rodeaba a Ryuko. Senketsu no bromeaba cuando dijo que ella era muy celosa.

**-Creo que mejor se van-.** Les dije bajamente a los recién llegados al percatarme de que mi hermana casi echaba fuego por los ojos al ver a Nonon quien se escondía detrás de Gamagoori**. –Hablaremos después-. ** Asintieron y salieron casi volando de la habitación.

**-Cálmate Ryuko**-. Le dije haciendo que bajara la espada tijera. Gruño malhumorada con mirada asesina, ¿tanto le molesto que Nonon me diese un abrazo? Venga que a mí no me molesta su amistad con Mako, quizá sea cuestión de que madure (?)

**-Disculpa, los estúpidos celos-.** Resoplo por fin soltando su arma y dejándola en la cama. Desvió la mirada con lo que deduje era vergüenza, un color rosado llego a sus mejillas dándole aire infantil, asemejando a cuando una niña pequeña se da cuenta que ha hecho algo malo y no sabe cómo arreglarlo.

**-No te preocupes, es cuestión de acostumbrarme a ser tu novia. Y que tú te acostumbres a no matar a todo aquel o aquella que se me acerque-. **Apretó los dientes al tiempo que el rosa de sus mejillas se transformó en un brillante carmín. Pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos, no creí que su peinado pudiera llegar a estar aún más desordenado pero tal parece ser que es posible.

**-Lo vez Ryuko, te dije que fuéramos a terapia para solucionar tus absurdos celos-. **Senketsu creo que no es el mejor momento…. Comienzo a creer que a todas las personas involucradas en el entorno de Ryuko les falta algo de tacto al decir las cosas, incluyendo a este particular uniforme.

**-¡No seas pesado!-.** Ryuko jalo la manga derecha del uniforme obteniendo como resultado un suspiro del uniforme.

**-¡Tú no seas terca!-. ** Senketsu hizo que Ryuko callera a la cama.

**-¡Terca tu madre!-. **

**-Imbecil no tengo madre…**

**-Tus bio-frabas pues (?)**

**-No dejes la escuela Ryuko…**

**-¡Jodete Senketsu!**

**-¡Pero si ya te tenía hasta psicólogo!- **

-**Busca a otra que te planche cada noche-.** Ryuko hizo un tierno puchero, después sonrió triunfal al saberse ganadora de la discusión.

-**Ya perdona Ryuko, soy un pesado y tu una diosa sex simbol (?)**

**-¡UNIFORME PERVERTIDO!-.**

**-Ya lo hablamos, no es mi culpa la forma en la que nos conocimos…**

**-¡SHHHHH CALLATE!-.** Ryuko hizo ademan de taparle la boca a Senketsu. **–Satsuki no tiene que saberlo, es un secreto entre tú y yo. Abres la boca y cuento tu aventura con la falda de Mako…**

**-Ok ok ya ahora sí, perdón, sabes que yo te quiero muchoooooo Ryuko-.**

**-Tks uniforme convenenciero-. **Ahora ella sonreía y Senketsu se reía por el absurdo momento. Ryuko se levantó de la cama arreglándose el uniforme y pasándose una vez más la mano por el desordenado cabello, saben, me encanta su estilo. Por otro lado, son situaciones como estas las que hacen pensar a todos que Ryuko habla sola y necesita más amigos, o en su defecto un buen psicólogo y medicación de elefantes para calmarla. Quizá Iori consiga hacer que la voz de Senketsu sea audible para todos, así él podría comunicarse y no tacharían a mi Ryuko de loca. Si yo se lo pido casi seguro que lo logra, su lealtad es tan grande como la de los 4 de elite. Ahora mismo trabaja en la restauración de Junketsu.

**-Satsuki-.** Volvi mentalmente a la habitación con su voz, me había quedado absorta en mis pensamientos y una que otra memoria no del todo agradable. **–Etto… yo… ¿puedo…puedo besarte?-.** Jejeje Ryuko quisiste mantener tu mirada de chica mala pero te ha fallado la estrategia al desviar los ojos de mí.

**-Ryuko Matoi que tipo de pregunta es esa-.** Vi el cómo te asustaste con mi voz autoritaria y bueno no ayudo que me puse en la posición que comúnmente tomo para dar ordenar a diestra y siniestra. **-Tú puedes besarme cuando quieras, soy tu novia-.** Cambio tu expresión a una de alivio. Senketsu contuvo una sonrisa burlona. Esas palabras me supieron dulces al pronunciarlas, novia de Ryuko, un hecho con el que tantas veces fantasee y me reprendí a mí misma por semejante idea; antes era algo imposible pero ahora es algo real. Ella se quedó quieta, como paralizada, observándome alternando la vista entre mis labios y ojos. Decidí esperar a que ella fuese quien se moviera, después de todo aunque ansiaba ese toque de labios, me dijo que quería besarme no que yo le besara.

**-Ryuko regula tu respiración, la presión arterial va en aumento-. **

**-¡Cállate! Recuerda que ahora también Satsuki te escucha-.** Suprimí una sonrisa.

**-Ups, lo siento-** Se disculpó al reparar en su pequeño error, creo que les costara acostumbrarse a que yo pueda escuchar sus conversaciones. **–Mejor me callo, ignoren mi presencia, yo no vi nada XD-. **

**-Sabes, seré yo quien te bese si sigues de indecisa-.** No lo dije en broma, iba muy enserio **–Tomare el papel de hermana mayor y tendrás que obedecerme-.** Susurre en su oído, la piel de su cuello se erizo al momento en que deposite un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, fue apenas un suave contacto. Fue acercándose, extendiendo el momento más de la cuenta. Cuando llego justo a un milímetro de mis labios, su respiración era una cálida brisa que me acariciaba y abrigaba. En un impulso de valentía se decidió a finalmente concederme el anhelado beso. Sus labios actuaron un tanto inexpertos, he de decir que ignore eso para simplemente disfrutar y deleitarme con el sabor que estaba teniendo la oportunidad de probar; conforme los segundo se sucedieron uno a otro, su forma de besar mejoro tomando un aire mucho más sexy gracias a la confianza adquirida. Temerosa la punta de su lengua delineo mi labio inferior. Sonreí para mis adentros, entre abrí la boca permitiendo la entrada de mi nueva invitada.

Sin darnos cuenda de cuando ni como la temperatura dentro de la habitación se tornó más intensa, los tramos de mi piel que se encontraban en contacto con la suya estallaban en llamas. Con su cuerpo creo una barrera que me acorralo contra la pared, sus manos se mantuvieron en los costados, sus senos hicieron presión sobre los míos provocando que un inesperado gemido subiera por mi garganta. Sorprendida por el sonido se separó con un sonrojo.

**-Etto…-.** No supo que decirme. Se veía realmente adorable. Con su cuerpo mil y un sensaciones nuevas que me encantaron cruzaron por mi cuerpo cual descarga electrizante; era su calor y solo el suyo el que mi ser pedía a gritos. Era el paraíso, sobre todo después de los violentos actos sexuales que Ragyo atentaba en mi contra.

**-¿Lo hice bien?-.** Rascándose la cabeza con preocupación me pregunto **-¿No te incomode? ¿No hice nada que te desagradara?-. **Una preocupación pura se reflejó en su mirada y yo sabía bien porque, conocía a la perfección ese mismo sentimiento que en ella dominaba ahora. Dentro de mí pecho 2 sensaciones totalmente opuestas se abrieron camino, una era el sentimiento de amor hacia Ryuko, el querer protegerla de todo y la otra sensación: El inmenso odio y rencor dirigidos a Ragyo.

**-Creo que mi cuerpo te responderá-. **Tome su mano y la guía hacia mi entrepierna por debajo del pantalón. Sus dedos palparon la creciente humedad.

**-¡Satsuki!-.** Sonrojada al máximo.

Motivada con la creciente excitación que hacia palpitar mi intimidad, guiada por mis deseos carnales, ahora fue yo quien busco besar los labios de Ryuko. Mordí y succione obteniendo como premio placenteros gemidos de mi novia. La humedad en mi sexo estaba llegando a un punto que quemaba y exigía ser atendida. Para mi alivio Ryuko coloco una de sus piernas entre las mías, moviéndola de arriba abajo, con la fricción que me brindaba placer necesite parar el beso para tomar aire.

**-¿Quieres continuar? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí?-.** Regulando su respiración me pregunto. **–Hare lo que desees, le soy fiel Satsuki-Sama-. **Lo dijo con un tono demasiado sensual.

**-En ese caso, quiero que me hagas tu mujer-.** Sonrió por mi respuesta exponiendo todos sus dientes en una expresión de felicidad. Coloco su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó un nuevo beso.

A qué grado las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar, hasta hace poco nosotras 2 nos dábamos golpizas que nos hubieran matado de ser personas normales. Recuerdo perfectamente el cómo en más de una ocasión Ryuko se quejó de que yo le mirara desde arriba considerándole inferior. Y ahora, aquí estaba yo pidiéndole que mi hiciera el amor.

Una gran explosión que hizo retumbar el barco entero se encargó de apaciguar nuestras hormonas, así es, nada mejor para matar pasiones que un ataque terrorista (?) Le siguió una secuencia de pequeñas explosiones, el ruido de detonación resultaba ensordecedor y doloroso.

**-¡MAKO!-.** Grito Ryuko preocupada pues las detonaciones provenían de la plataforma, lugar donde se supone se encuentra Mako.

**-¡CORRED, CORRED HACIA AYA RYUKO!-.** En caso de ser los covers se necesitarían todas las manos capaces de luchar dentro del barco para vencerles sin hundirnos en el proceso. Ryuko tomo la hoja tijera y salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. Un metro de distancia nos separaba al correr por el pasillo, y, en ese mísero espacio apareció un cover frente a mí.

Sin Bakuzan, sin Junketsu, sin arma disponible y con el filo de mis uñas agotado, no tenía forma de defenderme. Me arrojo estruendosamente contra la pared, el cálido fulgor de la sangre deslizo por la extensión de mi espalda.

**-¡Cover de mierda!-.** La hoja tijera le desgarro justo por la mitad reduciéndole a simple desecho. **-¿Cómo estas Satsuki?-.** Me ofreció la mano, de haber sido cualquier otra persona habría declinado la ayuda pero dado que es ella la acepte.

-**Bien, eso no fue nada comparado con nuestro historial-. **

**-Toma la hoja tijera-.** Si tomo si arma ella no tendrá ya que con todo nuestro pesar y frustración no hemos podido conseguir la otra mitad de la hoja tijera. –**Tomadla, Senketsu será mi espada-. ** Bueno, la terquedad oficialmente es de familia. Opte por tomar el arma para no perder tiempo en una clara discusión. El metal de la agarradera permanecía tibio por el contacto con la mano de Ryuko.

En cuestión de segundos se transformó, juraría que el rojo de su cabello tenia aún más intensidad que en otras ocasiones. **–Senketsu-.** Basto con pronunciar el nombre, el brazo derecho de Ryuko se convirtió en una espada color negra. **–Tenemos que llegar a la cubierta, subid a mi espalda Satsuki-.** Gracias a la fusión humano-prensa su velocidad le haría prácticamente invisible al ojo humano.

Subí a su espalda, enrosque las piernas entorno al plano torso y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hecho a correr, por instantes parecía como si volara e incluso como si se tele transportara. Un cover más grande que el anterior apareció bloqueándonos el camino. **-¡No jodas!-.** Ryuko encajo su brazo/espada y desgarro las bio-fibras despejando el pasillo. Hizo lo mismo con 4 covers más que intentaban frenar nuestra llegada a la cubierta.

Finalmente nos fue posible visualizar la destruida plataforma. Grandes columnas de humo se elevaban al cielo y dificultaban la vista, me comenzó a arder la garganta cuando dicho humo se introdujo en mi sistema respiratorio. El calor desprendido por grandes llamas me hacía escocer y picar la piel. Los 4 de elite luchaban contra los covers. Nonon y Sanageyama manteniendo espalda con espalda para cubrirse entre sí, su respiración agitada y la transpiración exagerada de sus poros dejaba en evidencia algo ya notorio de por sí: Son demasiados enemigos.

**-Debo eliminar el humo-.** Haciendo uso de su brazo/espada lanzo una ráfaga que alejo el humo, una vez despejada la vista, apreté con fuerza los dientes viendo con impotencia que el número de enemigos era aun mayor de lo pensado. Una segunda ráfaga por parte de Ryuko y el fuego dejo de ardes sobre el barco, por lo menos no explotaríamos, bueno mínimo no por ahora…

Ryuko comenzó a desgarrar covers a diestra y siniestra, llevando a cabo una siniestra y sádica danza donde la violencia era la principal espectadora. Senketsu cambio de forma, se convirtió en Senketsu hojas deslumbrantes.

**-¡AAAAAAA!-.** ¡NONON!

Corrí cual alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto escuche el grito de Nonon, una profunda herida surcaba el área de su abdomen, sangre a borbotones. Sanageyama estaba en peores condiciones pero intentaba protegerla. Aferre con fuerza la espada tijera, la ira obligo a mis dedos a estrujar el metal ferozmente y arremeter en contra de los grandes covers, fácilmente doblaban en tamaño a Gamagoori.

**-Nonon, Sanageyama retrocedan-.** Un corte transversal inmovilizo al primer enemigo, con otro las bio-fibras volaron por el aire. **-¡RETROCEDAN, ES UNA ORDEN!-.** La hoja tijera me ayudo a bloquear un golpe que iba directo a mi abdomen

**-¡NO TE DEJAREMOS SATSUKI-SAMA!-.** Logre hacer caer a dos covers más con un solo golpe, la ira y enojo resultaban un gran estimulante a la hora de luchar. Pensé en Ragyo, en Nui, en todo lo que nos hicieron pasar, de ahí podría sacar el rencor suficiente para motivar mi venganza y seguir de pie.

**-No planeo perderlos por su terquedad-. ** Vi por encima del hombro que un golpe iba directo a la espalda de Nonon y Sanageyama, tan heridos estaban que sus sentidos no consiguieron detectarle. No tuve nada que pensar ni meditar, me lance decidida a ser yo quien recibiera el impacto del golpe. Logre frenarlo temporalmente con la tijera pero me empujo con demasiada fuerza, rodee por el suelo, antes de lograr ponerme de pie una viga de acero rasgo mi brazo izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza me hizo ver todo borroso por un instante.

**-¡ALEJATE DE LA NOVIA DE RYUKO CHAN!-.** ¿Pero qué?

Mako apareció vestida con su uniforme de dos estrellas, en su cara no había otra cosa más que determinación pura. Una corta serie de ataques y logro despejar por unos momentos nuestro perímetro. Se acercó corriendo, ayudo a levantarse a Nonon que por la pérdida de sangre estaba algo débil y tambaleante.

**-Vamos, Satsuki-Chan-.** Observo el horizonte donde Ryuko peleaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y valla que de verdad no tendríamos un mañana si no ganábamos esta batalla. **–Iori te tiene listo a Junketsu-. **

**-¡AHÍ VA SATSUKI SAMA!-. **Esa fue la voz de Iori. Vi al cielo justo cuando caía una caja metálica con Junketsu dentro.

**-Esto se pondrá interesante-**. Esa maldita voz…

**-Harime Nui-. **


	3. Capitulo 3

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Si es que lee esto quiero agradecerle por haberse pasado también por mis otros fics, ojala te siga gustando mi forma de escribir.

**INCESTO**

_**POV. SATSUKI**_

_Los niños creen que los monstruos se ocultan bajo la cama, que lucen dientes filosos y aterradoras garras alargadas. Al crecer se dan cuenta que aquellas criaturas a las que tanto temen conocer… tienen forma humana. _

Un aroma repugnante a cenizas y sangre impregno el aire de forma acusadora, prácticamente señalándonos como los culpables de traer el infierno a tierra, o bueno en este caso a aguas del océano. El panorama nada prometedor se vio adornado como la escenografía de una apocalíptica obra, en la cual se abría el telón para mostrar el acto en el que una vez más pondríamos en juego nuestras vidas. Así es, este era nada más y nada menos que nuestro propio coliseo romano…

Como espectadora de dicho acto; sentada en la cima de escombros metálicos, con una sonrisa enfermizamente burlona, mirada sarcástica expectante a todo y espada tijera en manos: Harime Nui. Sentí las arcadas naciendo en la boca de mi estómago con solo verle, ya ni hablar sobre escuchar su voz. En numerosas ocasiones he considerado la idea de que ella existe solamente para complicarme la vida.

Al vestirme con Junketsu la sensación no fue horrenda como en las pasadas ocasiones, ahora un efecto de confort y calor se producía al contacto con mi piel, como si en lugar de robarme la fuerza vital me complementara. Iori utilizo la sangre de Ryuko al momento de restaurar a Junketsu, fue esa sangre la responsable de no agonizar al entrar en la fusión humano-prenda. No muy lejos de mí, Mako hacia acoplo de toda su fuerza para emprender batalla con numerosos covers, manteniendo detrás suyo a unos inconscientes Nonon y Sanageyama. Me sentí profundamente agradecida de que ella cuidara a mis subordinados.

Considerables metros más al frente, entre muecas de enojo y movimientos anatómicamente imposibles de realizar para humanos comunes, Ryuko se las arreglaba para desgarrar a cuanto cover percibieran sus sentidos. Totalmente exaltada por el furor de la batalla, absorta en la adrenalina desprendida con cada golpe. Vi como hizo un extraordinario salto hacia atrás combinado con un giro diagonal, dejando en claro que su cuerpo evidentemente no era común. Repitió su movimiento en sentido contrario para después soltar una ráfaga expansiva contra un cover de aproximadamente 5 metros.

**-¡ATRAPALA RYUKO!-. **Sabiendo que ella necesitaba su arma, lance con fuerza la espada tijera en su dirección, en el trayecto esta atravesó por el centro a un monstruo que atacaría a Gamagoori y finalmente llego a manos de Ryuko, ella le atrapo con suma facilidad.

**-Gracias Satsuki-.** Me dedico una rápida sonrisa. Sostuvo la espada tijera con ambas manos siguiendo al objetivo de aplicar más fuerza y encajar brutalmente está en el cover de 5m. Desgarro a su enemigo con 2 rápidos cortes, las bio-fibras quedaron expuestas en el aire y fueron absorbidas por Senketsu. Seguidamente se irguió con la respiración agitada, más no os confundáis, ella no respiraba agitadamente por cansancio, lo hacía por el enojo que ardía en sus entrañas. Aun con la distancia de por medio entre nosotras, me fue fácil distinguir los ávidos deseos de venganza en sus orbes azules.

No tardo en visualizar a Nui, quien tontamente se rio al ver la escena de batalla mientras aplaudía, poco le falto para gritar por más sangre tal cual el público que acostumbraba presenciar a los feroces gladiadores. Una nueva horda de enemigos rodeo a Ryuko con el fin de complicarle la llegada hasta Harime.

**-Así que Ryuko logro separarse de Junketsu-. **Coloco sus dedos en su barbilla, me observo inquisitivamente a la espera de cualquier mínimo movimiento por mi parte. **–Sabes trabaje mucho en ello como para que lo arruinaran-.** Disfrazo el enojo bajo una sonrisa no muy convincente. Pasando la espada tijera de una mano a otra, presumiendo que estuviera en su posesión y no nuestra.

El sonido de una explosión alerto a mis oídos sobre el peligro en plataforma, me vi forzada a desviar la mirada en búsqueda de la causa. Los responsables fueron el tipo de la cresta roja y Gamagoori que iniciaron una serie de detonaciones para contrarrestar las enemigas. Siguió un grito de guerra formulado con un lenguaje que solo Ryuko suele utilizar. Finalmente Mako gritándole a Sanageyama que se despertara para ayudar.

**-Valla que tu grupito es muy escandaloso y mal educado-.** Dijo Nui con mueca de desagrado, buscando provocarme más no caería tan fácilmente en sus juegos, que de algo me sirvieran tantos años aguantando su irritante personalidad. Salto del lugar donde se encontraba para aterrizar frente a mí. Continuaba con su burlona sonrisa, esa expresión pone de nervios a cualquiera y sumándole la vacía mirada cerraba con broche de oro la horrible expresión.

**-Y tú eres una niña terriblemente irritante-.** Respondí sin muchas ganas de gastar saliva con ella, pero de no decirle nada soltaría un extenso monologo que a cualquiera o aburre o hacer enfurecer.

**-¡SATSUKI-SAMA**!-. Esa fue la voz de Iori. Sintiendo las hondas de aire producidas por un objeto, alce la mano lista para atrapar lo que sea que me estuviese pasando. Entre mis dedos palpe la fría textura del metal, al colocarle en mi campo visual note que era mi Bakuzan, re forjado para poder emplearle en batalla. Su mango algo más delgado y el filo de la hoja además de restaurado pulido asiendo que los rayos del atardecer causaran brillara por sí misma. Iori e Inumuta están trabajando con todas sus capacidades al máximo para producir nuestros armamentos en forma masiva pero adaptado a las características de cada uno.

**-Un simple juguete no te ayudara en nada-. ** Prácticamente escupió las palabras, pude observar que su pie izquierdo se movió con cierto nerviosismo que contradecía a sus palabras. Alce a Bakuzan contra ella, apuntando con el filo de esta el cuello de Harime, cual promesa de muerte. **–Esa espada ya fue rota por Ragyo-. **Entre mis labios nació una sonrisa.

Ingresamos en un intercambio de miradas, dando cortos pasos en torno a la otra, esperando que la contraria diera el primer movimiento para dar inicio a este acto de mal gusto. Una vez más en el barco comenzaron a arder las llamas producto de las anteriores explosiones, columnas de humo que dificultaban la vista al hacer escocer los ojos. Siendo presa de su poca paciencia Nui me ataco primero intentado acertar un golpe directo a mi pecho, me estaba probando.

**-No seas mala Satsuki-Chan, deja que te asesine sin complicármelo-. ** En un parpadeo giro ocasionando un corte en mi brazo izquierdo, nada serio, apenas un roce superficial. Le regrese el favor cercenando la parte inferior de su pierna derecha, este si fue un corte profundo que hizo salir considerable cantidad de sangre más gracias a las bio-fibras de su cuerpo su piel se regenero poco después.

El intercambio de golpes y cortes dio inicio sin consideraciones algunas, entre las llamaradas dimos saltos que creo se considerarían olímpicos, esquivamos golpes que por poco y se convertían en mortales, la velocidad de la batalla aumento de forma aleatoria. Harime se enojó al no poder acertarme con su espada tijera, fue notable en sus movimientos que la agilidad comenzaba a menguar víctima de su desenfrenada e improvisada rutina. La falta de disciplina y entrenamiento se vio delatada cuando quiso refugiarse bajo el manto de la fuerza bruta.

**-Ragyo tiene razón, tú y Ryuko son un par de insolentes malagradecidas-. **De más está decir que ese comentario consiguió aguijonear mi orgullo, si lo que quería esta mocosa era provocarme… estaba por buen camino.

**-No tenemos nada que agradecer a esa psicópata-. **No encuentro otra forma de denominar a alguien que decidió abandonar su humanidad de forma voluntaria, alguien que planea destruir a la raza humana junto con el mundo, alguien que es capaz de violar a sus propias hijas sin cargo de conciencia alguno.

Raspe a Bakuzan contra el suelo asiendo desprender cientos de chispas, producto de alguna sustancia regada sobre la plataforma, un camino de llamas se abrió paso tras mi katana que arremetió contra el pecho de Harime. Aunque no es algo de mi sumo agrado, deposite fuerza bruta en mis antebrazos para hacer presión y cortar de forma vertical, atravesando desde su cuello hasta el abdomen; se escuchó un agudo grito que yo ni siquiera clasificaría como humano. Tuve que cubrir mis oídos con el fin de evitar la pérdida del sentido auditivo.

**-¡PUTA ZORRA! ¡TE MATARE SATSUKI!-. ** Su mirada cambio a una que no negare me dio ciertos escalofríos, la mirada de un verdadero monstruo, ojos tan parecido a los de Ragyo. Aun parada sobre un charco de su propia sangre, que por cierto se me figuro como una escena bastante repulsiva solo por ser ella, quiso pararse con egocéntrico porte.

**-Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho-. ** Esa voz si sonó verdaderamente aterradora a oídos de Harime, pude observar como los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir la respiración de Ryuko cerca de su cuello. **–Con una mierda, siempre te e odiado-.** Tan directa como siempre mi amada rebelde. Los cabellos se le pegaban al rostro por el sudor, su pecho palpitaba con fiereza, dándole un aspecto que a mi parecer fue arrebatadoramente sexy.

Me percaté de que Sanageyama y Nonon despertaron de su estado inconsciente, sangre seca en algunas partes de su cuerpo y heridas coagulantes que necesitarían de un buen descanso para sanar completamente. Aun en su estado tan deplorable, hicieron gala de la fuerza que les hizo alcanzar su estatus de 4 celestiales; con orgullo y valor se irguieron sin ayuda de nadie, regularon su respiración y se lanzaron al combate. No me di cuenta de en qué momento paso, Mako y Gamagoori, a pesar de la gran diferencia corporal, luchaban espalda con espalda asiendo volar las bio-fibras por todo su perímetro.

Desde una parte superior del barco que milagrosamente logro mantenerse casi intacta, cayeron 3 cajas metálicas tan relucientes como el filo de Bakuzan.

**-¡SANAGEYAMA, NONON, GAMAGOORI!-. **Inumuta, quien había caído a la plataforma junto con las cajas, llamo a los otros 3 celestiales. **-¡VUESTROS UNIFORMES!-. **Los nombrados atendieron rápidamente a su llamado.

Se vieron envueltos en capas de luz cegadora, el último modelo de sus uniformes, la transformación máxima de los 4 celestiales. Resurgieron entre el asfixiante humo, con presencia imponente y majestuosa que me hizo sentir el pecho rebosante de orgullo, dejando claro que no se marcharían sin tener la victoria entre sus manos y cernida a sus hombros. Me dedicaron una mirada que a pesar de no durar más que escasos segundos me dio la confianza necesaria; reconocí el valor que años atrás logro impresionarme y convencerme de su precisa e intachable convicción. Seguidamente se lanzaron a la batalla sin titubear en ningún momento.

**-Tienen prohibido morir, es una orden-.** Sé que me escucharon, estoy segura.

Por otro lado suspirando con evidente alivio, Mako respiraba cansada por el titánico esfuerzo al que sometió a su cuerpo. Comenzó la labor de ayudar a los humanos heridos, que, tras eliminar a los covers salieron expulsados.

Volviendo a la pelea que hace unos instantes estaba sosteniendo. Ryuko rodeada de un aura amenazante sostenía su espada tijera contra la garganta de Harime, dejando que a base de presión el filo se valla incrustando en la inhumana piel. Ninguna hace movimientos bruscos, percibo la escena en tu totalidad, Harime siente la aplastante presencia de mi Ryuko, presencia que a cualquiera haría callar y obedecer. Nui definitivamente lo sabe, sabe que Matoi es un depredador desarrollado en todo su esplendor y ella… ella es una simple presa.

**-Ryuko-chan, pensé que te había gustado Junketsu-.** Es palpable el sarcasmo empleado, la aludida gruñe molesta por el estúpido comentario. Hago una expresión de enfado, me disgusta que le hable con tal "familiaridad", eso de decirle "Ryuko-chan"….

Ok, si lose, se supone que mi hermana es la celosa en esta relación pero, ¡todos los humanos sentimos celos!

**-Matoi para ti-.** Con voz seca, prácticamente con la melodía de la muerte emitida desde sus cuerdas vocales. En los ojos azules se ve la sombra del pecado, el rencor y odio más grandes que he llegado a avistar en toda mi vida; es esa misma sombra que percibo en mi propia mirada todas las mañanas, cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo al observar cada parte de mi cuerpo que fue cruelmente ultrajada por Ragyo, volviendo mi mirada turbia y fría.

Ryuko dio fin a la pausa que se había establecido silenciosamente, antes de que su corazón diera otro latido, movió la espada tijera a una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido y amputo ambos brazos a Harime Nui. La sangre salió a borbotones, salpicaba todo cuanto podía tocar dejando el sitio con un pestilente olor a oxido. En la mano izquierda de mi hermana ahora reposaba la otra mitad de la hoja tijera, esa que ha buscado desde que llego a Honnouji.

**-¿Quieres matarla tú? o ¿Termino yo la tarea**?-. Con uno de sus tacones mantenía presionado fuertemente el pecho de Harime, incrustando la bota y asiendo que esta escupiera sangre. Ambas hojas tijera a sus costados esperando una orden. Por algunos segundos observe el rostro agonizante Harime, me acerque y… escupí en su rostro.

**-Jajajaja e de admitir que no esperaba eso de ti Satsuki-.** La risa de Ryuko me hizo sonreír, pocas veces he tenido el privilegio de escuchar esa melodía. **–Entonces, ¿cuál es la orden de mi Satsuki?-. ** Lo pensé, normalmente no me gusta hacer hincapié en las torturas pero esta irritante mocosa es un caso especial.

**-Cortad en cachitos sus piernas, luego le decapitaremos juntas-. ** Una sádica sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Ryuko, en cambio una expresión de terror puro nació en Harime. No suplico, sabía perfectamente que de nada serviría estando a nuestra merced.

**-Lo que Satsuki-sama ordene-. **Feliz de cumplir con el mandato dado, Ryuko sujeto firmemente ambas hojas tijeras y se dio a la tarea de cortar lentamente el cuerpo de Nui, aumentando en lo más posible la sensación de dolor de esta. La sensación de satisfacción floreció en mi pecho, fue como si tomara camino a través de las venas y llegara al resto de mi cuerpo. En primera instancia intento acallar sus gritos, después le fue imposible pues Ryuko realizo los cortes de tal forma que parecía llevar toda una vida de carnicera.

Los 4 celestiales ya estaban por exterminar a todos los covers, Mako se encargaba de apagar los incendios sobre plataforma para evitarnos la irritante molestia de volar en pedazos, de hecho, me parece sorprendente que el barco siga a flote…

**-Lista para decapitar-.** Me dijo Ryuko extendiéndome una de sus hojas tijera, para asegurarnos de que esa maldita muriera en el acto de decapitación. Tome el arma que se me ofrecía, siéndome agradable al contacto. Las suelas de mi calzado hicieron un sonido como de chapoteo al pisar sobre el gran charco de sangre.

**-Sois unas perras-. **Nos taladro con la mirada, sobre todo a mí y entonces reconocí algo muy particular en sus ojos: Celos. Lo sabía esa irritante mocosa gustaba de mi Ryuko, siempre tuve la sospecha acerca de ello y esa mirada me lo me lo ha confirmado. Me acerque al oído de Ryuko para susurrarle asegurándome de que Harime no escuchase nada, mi hermana primero abrió los ojos sorprendida y después sonrió con cierta malicia aceptando mi idea.

Ahí paradas frente a Harime, coloque mis brazos entorno a la expuesta cintura de Ryuko, debido a la fusión humano-prenda mis manos tuvieron contacto directo con la piel de esta. Estando ella de espaldas frente a mí aprovecho y se apegó aún más a mi cuerpo, ella froto su espalda contra mis pechos de forma intencional. Conscientes de que este era un acto que jamás tendría lugar en una situación normal, vimos rabiar la expresión de Harime.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso vez algo que te moleste?-.** Pregunto Ryuko posando su brazo por encima de su cabeza y acomodándolo entorno a mi cuello. El silencio en la plataforma se volvió total, ya ni siquiera en sonido de las respiraciones era audible.

**-¡RAGYO LES VIOLARA HASTA CANSARSE Y LUEGO LES MATARA!-. **Grito con una expresión de enfado que a los niños pequeños seguramente les causaría pesadillas, se estaba dejando ver en todo su verdadera forma: Un monstruo.

Ignoramos lo dicho, sabiendo de antemano que nos encargaríamos de matar a esa desgraciada bruja. Como última acción para provocar el enojo de Harime, y aclaro que es algo jamás hubiese hecho en público estando en una situación normal, pase mi lengua por toda la extensión del cuello de Ryuko marcándole como mía y finalizando con un beso.

Ya sin darle más largas a la muerte de Nui, deshicimos la posición en la que nos encontrábamos y cortamos su horrenda cabeza. Su cuerpo se convirtió por completo en bio-fibras que fueron absorbidas por Senketsu.

**-Valla que intensas chicas, no se van con ligerezas-.** Senketsu, siempre tan oportuno XD. Ryuko se sonrojo concientizándose de que cualquiera de nuestros acompañantes pudo ver lo que hicimos, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas, yo en cambio reí sin preocupaciones.

**-¡No seas pesado Senketsu!-.** Ambas volvimos al estado normal de nuestros uniformes, el sonrojo seguía sin bajársele a Ryuko.

**-No se tu pero cuando Satsuki te lamio sentí humedad… -**. Es muy conveniente en momentos así que solo nosotras dos escuchemos la voz de Senketsu.

**-¡NO TE PLANCHARE EN UN MES!-. **


End file.
